Hero series-SasuNaru first love
by devilojoshi
Summary: Percobaan seorang ilmuan bernama Orochimaru membawa 5 remaja pada pertempuran melawan kejahatan. /SasuNaru/ SuperHero!AU/ MC!/ DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, manusia hidup tenang dengan segala perkembangan. Berdampingan dengan teknologi paling hebat yang pernah ada. Tapi manusia tetaplah manusia. Hawa nafsu mereka selalu muncul, tiap kali sesuatu yang baru naik kepermukaan. Karena 2 tahun setelah masa yang damai itu, militer dari setiap negara menciptakan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Berlomba untuk memenangkan tahta pembunuh terbanyak dengan senjata tercanggih. Semua berpikir untuk mulai menguasai dunia. Peperangan antar negara pun pecah. Korban pun bertambah hingga tak terhitung lagi.

Perkembangan terasa terlalu cepat, tidak dapat dibandingin dengan toleransi manusia akan rasa tamaknya.

Banyak manusia yang tiada. Populasinya hampir dapat dihitung dengan mudah. Kepunahan di depan mata. Yang hidup pun kelaparan, hingga terancam untuk menyusul sesamanya yang terbujur kaku. Mayat-mayat bergelimpahan di jalanan yang rusak, di dalam rumah dan gedung yang hancur,bahkan di sungai sampai air sulit untuk mengalir.

Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa kembali berkumpul saat keadaan di luar semakin mengawatirkan. Merundingkan segalanya.

Keputusan dengan landasan 'kelangsungan umat manusia' didapat. Menenggelamkan egoisme masing-masing. Mereka yang tidak setuju akan ditembak mati saat itu juga.

1 bulan, akhirnya genjatan senjata dilakukan.

Tapi ternyata mereka yang sudah diambang batas kematian tetap menyebrang menuju surga dan neraka. Populasi manusia kontan makin menyusut. Kepunahan manusia semakin di depan mata.

Hanya tersisa para sanak saudara petinggi dunia, atau mereka yang berada di balik layar.

Para orang-orang berpengaruh dunia dikumpulkan di satu tempat.

Di tempat lain, seorang ilmuan yang menjadi penulis paling handal dari kehancuran dunia mengepalkan tangan. Bibirnya digigit hingga berdarah. Wajahnya pucat, dan matanya menatap nyalang di balik kaca mata. "Ini semua kesalahan mereka. Aku sudah memberikan jalan keluar dari ancaman kepunahan. Tapi mereka tidak ingin menerimanya. Dan sekarang apa yang mereka berikan?" Kalimat bernada runtukan keluar, kepalan tangannya pun semakin menguat. Kuku jari bahkan memberikan dampak pada telapak tangan. Kuku menancap pada daging lembut. Darah mengalir tipis. "Mereka berkata bahwa semua ini salahku. DASAR MANUSIA TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Laboratorium nampak berantakan. Satu-satunya orang disana terus meruntuk meski suara yang dikeluarkan begitu kecil. Nama ilmuan itu adalah Orochimaru.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah babak belur mengangkat kepalanya. Uzumaki Naruto melihat 3 orang pria yang menatapnya dengan seringaian. Pakaian mereka terlihat seperti bangsawan, indah dan penuh berlian. Di belakang kawanan pria tampan, ada seorang pria dengan wajah menyeramkan, kepala botak dan bertubuh penuh otot besar tanpa atasan. Si orang menyeramkan itu melihat Naruto sebelum akhirnya berpaling, kemudian pergi.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto menatap seorang pria dengan wajah begitu tampan. Mata pria itu berwarna merah, sesuatu seperti lingkaran cincin berputar cepat. Naruto merasa kepalanya berdenyut seketika. Nafas Naruto menderu. Rasa sakit menjalar pada setiap bagian tubuh. "ARGH!" gelenyar menyebalkan. Naruto berdiri, memegangi kepalanya, kemudian mengantamkan kening pada dinding.

Bunyinya seperti karung beras yang dilepaskan dari ketinggian dan mendarat di atas tanah keras-keras.

Tubuh Naruto jatuh ke lantai. Masih dengan kedua tangan meremat kepala pirangnya.

Salah seorang pria dengan rambut panjang hitam menghampiri tubuh kepayahan Naruto. Pria itu berjongkok, dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Naruto. _"Kau adalah harta paling berharga kami, Naruto—"_

.

* * *

.

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Hero Series—SasuNaru first love** © devilojoshi

 **Ratet** : M

 **Ganre(s):** Romance, Action

 **Warning** : OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, **YAOI** / BoyxBoy, **Harem!Naru** , SuperHero!AU, **LEMON!**

.

 **Summary:**

Percobaan seorang ilmuan bernama Orochimaru membawa 5 remaja pada pertempuran melawan kejahatan.

.

* * *

.

Mereka di pesisir lautan berbatu besar. Debur ombak menabrak berbatuan. Beberapa mengikis benda keras itu hingga menjadi retakan, dan sebagia besar yang telah berbentuk kerikil terbawa arus. Ada 3 karang besar yang menyembul dari balik air lautan. Berjejer dengan ketinggian berbeda.

Uzumaki Naruto berdiri di karang tertinggi. Tertegun. Bibir bawahnya digigit, padahal sedang terluka hingga berdarah.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja menghancurkan pesawat induk lawan mereka dengan satu tebasan pedang.

Jantung berdebar. Naruto menatap manik Sasuke.

Naruto jelas melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Pemuda berambut hitam melompat dari karang terendah mendekatinya. Debur ombak lagi-lagi menghantam karang. Tubuh Sasuke terkubur air laut untuk beberapa detik. Naruto kehilangan manik-manik hitam yang merangsangnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba manik itu berada begitu dekat dengan miliknya.

"Pekerjaan kita hari ini selesai, Dobe."

Ledakan besar terjadi saat Sasuke berucap di telinga kiri Naruto. Angin besar menyerbu air laut, gelombang besar memilih pergi dari dekat tempat ledakan—menyebar ke segala penjuru, puing objet yang hancur berhamburan. Naruto merasakan aroma pekat Sasuke begitu dekat. "Jangan paksa aku untuk menggendongmu sekarang, Dobe." Sasuke menyeringai, dan memangku Naruto di pundak dalam sekali gerakan kemudian melompat tinggi sekali lagi.

Naruto terbelalak.

Ledakan besar terjadi untuk kedua kali.

Naruto melihat pesawat berbentuk aneh itu berubah warna menjadi merah. _'Sasuke, sekuat itu.'_ Sebelah tangan Naruto meremat belakang kaos Sasuke.

.

...

* * *

SasuNaru

* * *

...

.

Sasuke pertama kali menemukan Naruto di pinggir sungai.

Saat itu tubuh Naruto penuh luka. Darah mengucur dari kepala serta telinga, sedangkan mata sebelah kanan nampak lebam. Naruto tidak menggunakan pakaian lengkap. Tubuh bagian atas Naruto polos, dan pinggang sampai kaki hanya berbalut kain putih lusuh.

Sasuke sempat mengira Naruto sudah mati. Kebetulan di sungai itu, masih banyak mayat bekas peperangan tersisa, tapi semuanya sudah membusuk, dan Naruto terlihat terlalu segar untuk mayat.

Sasuke mendengar rintihan Naruto.

Mata hitamnya menatap wajah Naruto lama.

Dua detik setelahnya, Sasuke membopong tubuh Naruto di depan dada. Membawa si pirang yang sedang sekarat ke sebuah tempat pertolongan pertama, tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

"Sasuke, kau membawa orang baru?" Orochimaru tersenyum. Mata ular jelalatan menelitik objek baru penarik perhatian. "Pemuda yang sangat tampan." Orochimaru menyeringai, dan berbalik. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang tanpa bicara.

.

.

3 bulan setelahnya, Naruto baru dapat benar-benar sadarkan diri. Dia mampu untuk membuka mata dengan lebar.

Berbicara dan makan baru dapat Naruto lakukan 1 minggu setelahnya. Naruto memperkenalkan diri sekaligus berterima kasih. Wajahnya sudah tidak lagi penuh luka. Entah apa yang Orochimaru berikan, Sasuke tidak peduli, Naruto sudah terlihat lebih segar dan tidak lagi terlihat mengenaskan membuat Sasuke senang.

Tapi, Naruto hanya memperkenalkan nama. Tidak dengan dari mana dia datang, atau orang mana dia. Sasuke sedikit aneh dengan warna rambut Naruto.

"Kita berkeliling. Kita akan membeli beberapa pakaian," Sasuke melihat Naruto dari atas ke bawah. Pakaian Naruto berwarna putih kekuningan. Seperti baju khas pasien rumah sakit. Jika Naruto berbalik, Sasuke akan melihat punggung dan belahan pantat Naruto yang polos, tanpa penghalang. Kening Sasuke berkerut, nampak tidak nyaman, dan itu sedikit menyinggung Naruto. "—untukmu. Setidaknya kau membutuhkan pakaian yang lebih layak." Tambah Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Berbelanja dalam kamus Sasuke adalah membeli pakaian tanpa banyak bicara. Naruto yang diberikan mandat untuk memilih sesuai selera. Sasuke tidak punya urusan memilih model untuk Naruto.

Lagi pula, sepertinya Naruto tampak senang karena dapat memilih pakaiannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto mengangkat celana panjang dengan banyak kantung.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Tetap acuh, dan Naruto menjadi sebal melihatnya.

"Aku pilih yang ini!"

Tempat mereka membeli pakaian adalah toko barang-barang bekas. Pakaian-pakaian itu di lipat dan ditaruh di sebuah box. Pakaian itu dikumpulkan oleh para pengepul dan dijual di toko-toko pakaian. Toko pakaian akan memperbaiki pakaian-pakaian itu untuk kemudian di jual kembali.

Setelah perang, ternyata masih ada yang mengincar perdamaian. Mereka yang hidup tetap terancam keselamatannya. Oleh karena itu, pertumbuhan serta perkembangan tidak bisa dengan cepat pulih. Bangunan yang hancur setelah perang usai pun belum dapat diperbaiki. Itu semua karena bumi kedatangan tamu.

Mereka yang berwujud sama dengan para tentara berwajah menjijikan.

Ledakan besar terdengar. Suara dan angin yang dihasilkannya sampai pada tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Sedangkan daerah sekitar tempat kejadian sudah rata dengan tanah. Lubang besar terlihat menganga lebar. Diameternya kira-kira lima sampai enam meter. Kawasannya adalah tempat sepi manusia. Jadi kemungkinan adanya korban hanya beberapa persen.

Sementara itu, beberapa detik setelah ledakan Naruto terdorong ke dapan karena tekanan dan gempa kecil yang terjadi tiba-tiba. Wajah Naruto mengenai dada Sasuke keras. Naruto merasa linu di hidungnya, dia merintih, "Ahh."

Sasuke memegangi bahu Naruto. Menggeser tubuh si pirang dengan perlahan.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan pergi sebentar."

Naruto kaget. Apa itu artinya dia akan ditinggal sendirian?

"Eh? Tunggu, Sasuke!" Naruto berbalik ke arah Sasuke berlari, tapi yang dilihatnya hanya debu. Sasuke sudah hilang entah kemana.

Karena merasa Sasuke tipe pria tidak bertanggung jawab, karena telah meninggalkannya sendirian. Naruto pun bermaksud mengejar Sasuke. Tidak peduli kalau sebenarnya dia tidak tahu kemana Sasuke pergi. Yang terpenting dia tidak ingin berdiam diri sendirian disini.

.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sedang berlari kencang. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi meski angin menimpa. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Cahaya terang keluar. Begitu terang.

Awalnya hanya cahaya berasal dari layar ponsel, tapi selanjutnya menjalar pada pegangan dan tangan hingga seluruh tubuh Sasuke dibalut sepenuhnya. Beberapa orang yang melihat hal itu terbelalak ketakutan, berbicara kemudian berlari. Mereka menghindari Sasuke.

"Kita harus lari!"

"Lari! Lari! Mereka akan membunuh kita disini!"

Dua orang pria dewasa berlari sambil berbicara. "Aku tidak menyangka masih ada dari mereka yang ingin membunuh kita dengan teknologi menyeramkan itu!"

"Dia pasti ingin menghancurkan kita yang masih hidup!" sahut temannya.

Sasuke dengan balutan pakaian zaman edo muncul dari balik cahaya dengan berlari. Samurai di samping kiri pinggang ditarik. Sasuke melihat ada lebih dari sepuluh musuh di sana. Rupa mereka aneh, bertubuh manusia dengan kepala menyerupai monster laut. Menyeramkan sekaligus menggelikan. Lendir aneh berwarna hijau keluar dari mulut. "Cih," Decih Sasuke melihat seorang pria dengan wajah tidak asing berdiri di balik para mahkluk aneh itu. "Itachi!"

.

.

Naruto disana, berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan terkepal, yang salah satunya memegang bungkusan berisi pakaian. Mata biru terbelalak kaget melihat perubahan Sasuke. "Dia... siapa dia?"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Tbc~**_

Prolog selesai.

Btw, buat yang nanya kapan 'The boys who i have' di update. Saya akan update fic itu saat SN days untuk para shipper Indonesia. Yang artinya jauh pada tanggal 10 Juli.

.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Pesawat hitam berbentuk tidak terlalu jelas karena dilihat dari samping melayang di atas kota berkawasan sepi penduduk. Di bawahnya seorang anak berteriak, "Pesawat luar angkasa!" sambil menunjuk dengan jarinya yang kecil, sebelum ibu baik hati memangkunya pergi.

Entah apa yang berada di dalamnya. Pesawat itu lebih besar dari tiga gedung di bawahnya. Hal itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan. Warga ketakutan, dan berlarian tidak tentu. Lubang besar hasil serangan pertama membuat yang selamat menjerit panik. Meski hanya sedikit korban yang dihasilkan, namun kebanyakan manusia adalah mahkluk spontanitas.

Berteriak karena kaget, takut dan ngeri secara bersamaan. Mereka takut akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Keputusan pun di ambil, mereka akan mencari tempat persembunyian meski mulut mereka tidak berhenti mengeluarkan suara.

Gaduh terjadi.

Dan, Itachi tidak sudi untuk melihat itu.

Dia lebih melihat Sasuke yang datang menghampirinya. Sesuatu bergerak di bola mata Itachi yang hitam. Nampak seperti dua buah biji kecil, dan mata Itachi menjadi merah. "Sharingan."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Hero Series—SasuNaru first love** © devilojoshi

 **Ratet** : M

 **Ganre(s):** Romance, Action

 **Warning** : OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, **YAOI** / BoyxBoy, **Harem!Naru** , SuperHero!AU, **LEMON!**

.

 **Summary:**

Percobaan seorang ilmuan bernama Orochimaru membawa 5 remaja pada pertempuran melawan kejahatan.

.

 _ **Chapter ini belum ada penambahan karakter. Jadi sementara waktu hanya segelintir dari Sasuke, Naruto, dan Itachi.**_

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

.

Kesadaran Naruto diambang batas. Kelopak mata tertarik kuat, ke atas dan bawah. Memaksa bola mata biru terlihat penuh. Naruto menatap nyalang pada seorang pria berambut hitam panjang jauh di depan sana, berpakaian hitam dengan jubah perang kerajaan. Pedang di tangan pria itu memacu nafas Naruto untuk keluar masuk cepat. Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Naruto ingin berlari ke arah pria itu, mengantamkan tinju keras.

"Uchiha Itachi," seruan tertahan di tenggorokan. Si pria penghianat yang mengharuskannya kabur ke planet aneh dan tinggal bersama Sasuke serta Orochimaru.

Sesak nafas.

Naruto meremat dada, nyeri di sekitar puting merayap terabaikan karena nafsu membunuh tidak terkendali dan sedang mencari pengalih perhatian. Kakinya maju sedikit, bergeser semakin ke depan, kerikil di depan jari kaki ikut terdorong. Diseret paksa oleh perasaan marah yang membara. Haruskah sekarang?

Memejamkan mata, dan memantapkan tujuan. Dia harus membunuh Itachi disini demi membalaskan semua yang telah pria itu lakukan terhadapnya. Demi kehormatan Namikaze.

Cahaya terang kuning menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian bayangan api merah ikut memancar dari balik punggung Naruto—diketahui muncul dari celah bokongnya—dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi nyata dan besar. Api merah itu memanjang, berkobar hebat hingga dua kali lipat tinggi Naruto. Dalam prosesnya, api itu terbelah, menjadi dua dan meliuk serta menghancurkan apapun yang mengancam, bahkan seekor lalat pun.

Cahaya kuning berganti warna, menjadi orange; menjalar pada leher, dada, kedua tangan dan kaki. Lalu dalam hitungan detik semuanya berubah menjadi pelindung tubuh berwarna emas indah mengkilap tapi begitu kuat.

Salah satu api dari balik tubuh Naruto menjalar, melekat erat pada pelindung emas. Dari punggung, melilit leher hingga dada. Panas menjulur, Naruto tidak dapat bernafas beberapa detik, jadi dia membuka mata. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, api merah yang melilit tergantikan pedang besar dan tempatnya. Satu api terakhir menyatu dengan tekuk Naruto, dan melingkupi seluruh kepala. Helaian pirang dibelenggu mengerikan, nampak akan terbakar. Namun, saat terkibas angin, api itu hilang. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah mahkota hitam dengan permata merah besar berkilau.

Seorang anak kecil melihat ke arah Naruto dari sebuah gang. Tubuh anak itu bergetar, "Penjahat." Lirihnya.

Naruto menoleh, mata birunya menatap nyalang. Tapi mengabaikan anak itu, Naruto lebih memilih untuk memberikan hempasan angin. Tubuhnya melayang, lalu melesat meninggalkan si anak yang terjatuh dan menangis.

"Uchiha Itachi, mau apa lagi dia?" mata Naruto menyipit. Kelenjar air mata mengkhianatinya, kilasan indah masa lalu bersama Itachi menghantui, bersamaan dengan bayangan sang ayah yang mati di tangan Itachi, mantan tunangannya. "Menyebalkan." Laju kecepatan ditambah, air mata terhempas karena tidak diinginkan. Naruto harus segera bertemu Itachi, dan meminta penjelasan.

.

.

* * *

SasuNaru

* * *

.

.

Di sisi lain.

Di dalam sebuah gedung tinggi. Ada 3 orang pemuda yang memandang Orochimaru dingin. Cukup sudah beradu mulut. Orochimaru tetap tidak memberikan penjelasan. Tua Bangka menyebalkan yang sayangnya terlalu jenius.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak terlalu percaya pada pria mengerikan ini, membuat mereka geram. Kesal pada diri sendiri, kenapa harus terus-menerus mengikuti perintah. Seperti dikekang oleh tali pengingat anjing peliharaan. Mereka mendecih bersamaan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Orochimaru berbalik. Berjalan menuju sebuah tabung memancarkan sinar biru. Di dalam tabung itu terdapat banyak sekali botol-botol obat. Entah obat untuk apa.

Tangan pucat Orochimaru terjulur pada salah satu sudut tabung. Alat proyektor memancarkan sinar berbentuk _keyboard_ tembus pandang. Hologram mucul setelahnya, dan cahaya pendeteksi muncul secara tiba-tiba, menyorot keseluruhan tubuh Orochimaru. Desisan udara keluar saat tubuh bagian atas tabung naik ke atas. Suara perempuan memberikan konfirmasi, Orochimaru dipersilahkan untuk membuka lebih lebar tabung itu.

Satu botol berstiker merah diambil.

Orochimaru membalikkan badan kembali. Dia menyeringai keji, "Aku ingin kalian menyiramkan cairan ini pada tubuh Naruto."

Ketiga pemuda bertatapan.

"Haruskah? Apa gunanya?"

Orochimaru menjawab, "Keingintahuan bukan salah satu kewajiban atau hak kalian."

Pemuda lain mendecih. Dia maju ke depan. Merampas botol yang disodorkan Orochimaru dengan kasar. "Ayo." Dua pemuda lain menatap Orochimaru, kemudian berlalu bersamaan. Mereka menghilang di balik pintu otomatis.

Pria lain berambut putih berdiri diluar ruangan. Dia melihat Orochimaru dari balik kacamata bulat. Berkas didekapnya di dada. Dia melangkah ke dalam ruangan. "Orochimaru-sama," Panggilnya. Orochimaru memanggil nama pria itu; Kabuto. Mereka bertatapan lama sampai Kabuto kembali membuka suara. "Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Dia datang dari planet lain, dan seorang putra mahkota salah satu kerajaan luar angkasa. Planetnya berwarna merah dan panas, bernama Naka. Butuh milyaran kilometer untuk sampai di planet itu. Alasan kenapa Naruto bisa sampai di bumi belum bisa dapat saya pastikan. Yang saya ketahui hanya, terjadi pemberontakan besar disana. Tapi setelah pemberontakan itu, kerajaan-kerajaan di planet itu begitu damai. Tidak ada tanda-tanda negative sama sekali. Dan, Naruto—"

"Kabuto,"

Kabuto menghentikan laporannya. Dia terdiam.

Orochimaru tersenyum ke arahnya. Jari pucat Orochimaru ada di depan bibir. "Sstt…"

Dan Kabuto tahu bahwa dia terlalu banyak memberikan laporan. Berkas yang dipegangnya diberikan pada Orochimaru. Sampulnya terdapat tulisan 'Sangat Rahasia'.

.

.

* * *

SasuNaru

* * *

.

.

Manusia-manusia terlihat seperti semut dari langit. Mereka menyebar ke seluruh wilayah yang menurutnya aman. Yang terpenting hanya mencari tempat persembunyian. Entah itu di gedung-gedung tak terpakai, dalam mobil, atau sekedar samping tong sampah seperti yang dilakukan seorang anak perempuan dan bonekanya. Meski mereka tahu itu tidak akan menyelamatkan mereka. Keputusasaan menyebar tanpa perantara.

Kegaduhan terjadi.

Naruto melihatnya dari atas, sepanjang perjalanannya menuju Itachi.

Berusaha terlihat acuh, Naruto melihat ke depan, di sana ada Sasuke yang sedang mengadukan pedang begitu kuat dengan milik Itachi. Peraduan mereka menciptakan satu tekanan, dan berubah menjadi angin kencang. Naruto menghalau angin menerpa wajahnya, ia menyilahkan tangan di depan. Mengerjap, Naruto mulai membiasakan diri.

Melayang secepat mungkin.

Naruto muncul di tengah kedua lelaki berambut hitam. Dia berdiri membelakangi Sasuke yang terkejut, dan menghadap Itachi. "Itachi-san," lirihan itu bernada pertanyaan, tapi Itachi sama sekali tidak membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara. Naruto menggenggam pedangnya kuat, merasa sakit hati.

Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya, siapa orang yang berdiri di depannya. Sasuke belum tahu jika itu Naruto. Pakaian perang berwarna emas milik Naruto menutupi sepenuhnya tanda-tanda jika Naruto lah yang berdiri di depan Sasuke. Dari arah belakang, Sasuke tidak dapat melihat wajah Naruto. Hanya rambut pirangnya, tapi Sasuke tidak yakin jika itu Naruto, jadi dia hanya dapat terdiam dan mencerna.

' _Naruto?'_

Itachi mengangkat pedangnya ke atas. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung siaga. Empat kali ayunan kuat dan cepat, sebuah api hitam muncul dari pedang Itachi secara tiba-tiba. Naruto berhasil menghancurkan api hitam pertama dan kedua, sisanya menghantam tubuhnya lancang. Sasuke terkejut. Itachi tidak tak lantas berbelas kasih, api hitam muncul lebih banyak. Dia gencar menyerang, hingga Naruto mundur teratur dengan nafas terengah dan baja yang terus tergores api hitam yang menajam.

Sasuke melesat ke depan saat api hitam lebih banyak lagi menghantam orang di depannya. Dia menghalau, menghancurkan dan menyerang balik.

Tapi pertarungan jarak jauhnya tidak terlalu baik.

Itachi berhasil membuatnya kepayahan. Pedangnya masih digenggam erat, nafasnya terengah. Angin gagal menjadi penyegar. Sasuke mendapatkan salam perkenalan dari api hitam selanjutnya. Tubuhnya terhempas cukup jauh hingga melewati Naruto.

Naruto baru saja bergeser saat Itachi melapisi pedangnya dengan api hitam berbalut cahaya biru pekat, dan mengarahkan serangan padanya. Sosok aneh nampak saat serangan. Naruto babak belur. Tubuhnya limbung. Itachi melemparkan serangan kembali.

Naruto yang berada di depan Sasuke terhempas ke belakang. Punggung Naruto menubruk dada Sasuke kuat.

Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto. Mencengkam kuat pinggang si pirang.

Mereka berhasil lolos dan tidak terhempas pada gedung di bawah. Tapi Sasuke dan Naruto terlempar jauh. Cukup jauh untuk Itachi mengeluarkan jurusnya kembali, dan mengarahkannya kepada mereka. Serangan kedua tidak terelakan, tubuh Sasuke membanting beton dinding bangunan. Menyakitkan, apalagi selanjutnya Naruto ikut membantingkan diri padanya setelah berputar posisi. Naruto menumpuk Sasuke dalam keadaan yang seakan berdiri. Mereka saling berhadapan. Dada menyatu, dan Naruto menyandarkan kening pada bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang. Tangannya menyentuh punggung Naruto. Dia menarik Naruto untuk tidak terus mendekapnya. Pedangnya terpelanting entah kemana. "Sial! Berhentilah mengerang sakit, dan cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto mengerang. Pedangnya spontan jatuh. Dia tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Tidak punya kekuatan bahkan untuk menggenggam pedang sendiri. Naruto memuntahkan darah.

Wajah bagian kiri Sasuke kontan mendapat siraman air merah kental berbau besi itu.

Sasuke melihat seorang pemuntah ulung itu dengan kaget. "Naruto?" wajah Naruto bermasker darah segar. Sasuke mengeyit, dia pun serupa dengan Naruto. Sasuke berujar jika keadaan Naruto terlihat bergitu mengenaskan. Dia baru sadar, Naruto sudah melindunginya dari Itachi.

Serangan Itachi tadi mengenai tubuh Naruto, bukan dirinya, meski ada pelindung baja yang melekat. Itu tetap saja menyesakkan, apalagi bagian dada Naruto tak terelakan mendapat serangan. Sasuke hanya mendapat tekanan udara hingga akhirnya ikut terpelanting.

Beruntung karena tubuhnya berada di belakang Naruto.

Sasuke mendesis. Membenahi letak tubuh Naruto dengan sedikit manusiawi. "Jangan mati disini. Aku menolongmu waktu itu, bukan untuk melihatmu mati saat ini." Gumamnya.

Disisi lain, Itachi melihat semua itu dengan pandangan tidak dapat terbaca.

Dia memalingkan wajah. Tangannya yang membawa pedang terangkat. Dia memejamkan mata. Seseorang yang ada di dalam kapal hitam besar melayang di belakang tubuh Itachi mengangguk. Itachi sepertinya sedang memberikan suatu komando. Sesaat setelah ia mengayunkan tangan ke depan, luncuran cahaya berkecepatan suara melesat, melewati wajah Itachi yang sendu dan gumaman, "Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Seseorang yang ada di dalam kapal itu berteriak kencang. "HANCURKAN! HANCURKAN!"

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yhaaaaaaaa update XD

Pelumas mulai berjatuhan. Naruto akhirnya main adu pedang, bantuin Sasuke yang pedangnya kurang kuat dari pedang Itachi. Et tapi main adu pedang ini bukan klimaks loh. Baru foreplay awal. Belum ada masuk cerita masa sekali. Baru kenalan pedang antar tokoh utama XD /ambigu banget please/ wkwkwk

"Uchiha Itachi, mau apa lagi dia?" /ITACHI MAU LOSHI, #kejang/ wkwkwkkw

 **Pemberitahuan** , saya Cuma bakalan update semampunya. Kalau keadaan memadai untuk update seminggu, sebulan atau bahkan dua bulan sekali, maka saya hanya akan update saat saya bisa. Untuk yang menanyakan fic-fic saya yang lain, saya mohon maaf. Ide dan hasrat saya menulis tidak dapat tersalurkan dengan baik. Entah karena keadaan, atau memang karena saya terkena writed block permanen QwQ

.

Kritik, saran, dan konkritnya


End file.
